1. Field
Embodiments relate to a quaternary phosphonium salt, an epoxy resin composition for encapsulating a semiconductor device and including the quaternary phosphonium salt, and a semiconductor device encapsulated with the epoxy resin composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transfer molding may be used as a method of packaging semiconductor devices, e.g., ICs and LSIs, with epoxy resin compositions to obtain semiconductor modules, due to its advantages of low cost and suitability for mass production. For example, in transfer molding, modification of epoxy resins or phenolic resins as curing agents may lead to improvements in the characteristics and reliability of semiconductor modules.